Deep Dark Nebula
by phantom-san
Summary: {Putting the results off my polls alltogether- a horror, romance that is kinda school life if the story gos whe i want it too.} Workers refuse to continue renovateing the formor dark nebula building due too 'Werid things' happening- can the gang prove there is nothing there or with they go missing as well? T in case
1. Chapter 1

So here's the start of a new series. After this chapter I'm not going to update this story again until I finish another story but I can at least get the feel of if you guys like this story idea. So only a few more things before I start the story. If you haven't already please go vote on the poll on my profile- I would really appreciate it. Next- obviously I don't own BeyBlade cause it would revolve around Kyoya and Hikaru. And finally I do have a blog- still getting use to using it but the more people that check it out means the more I'll write on it and the more you guys get to know about the stories I have idea's for. :D so the links are on my profile please if you're interested check them out- if you check it out and don't like it- don't be and ass and comment- if you don't like it don't comment, and without further adieu.

Hikaru walked down the hall at the WBBA, the director had asked her to take a break when he got and important call from the "_rin_g_ leader_" of the WBBA. She only caught a small bit of the conversation as she was leaving but it was something about the old Dark Nebula Building? What could the problem be the WBBA was going to renovate and turn it into another office/ stadium- or even a Bey Park, who knows? What was she doing she didn't have time to be thinking about this- she had to get to school soon. Last thing she wanted was to have to sit next to Ginga- sure he was a great friend but he was not the person to sit next to, especially before lunch. Hikaru quickly left so she could make it for first period.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**With Ryo**

"What do you mean the crew refuses to work?" Ryo asked shocked

"I mean they refuse to work- their saying that _weird things_ happen when they are in the building- they are even trying to convince me that a worker is missing but everyone is accounted for."

"So what do you want me to do? - I mean- how can I help, Sir?" Ryo asked hopefulness in his voice. Who on earth was he going to get to go back into the dark nebula- willingly?

"That's the simple part Ryo, the competitors in battle bladers should be enough. Show the workers that children can enter the site and come out unscathed. Simple as that. Then they will realize how stupid they are and will finally get back to work!"

"Sir- I don't think that is the best course of-"

"I don't pay you to think Ryo! Obviously- otherwise you would have all your paper work done. I want it done and I want it done now- I want the kids in there by the weekend."

"how long do they have to be in there?" Ryo was worried- he was the one that had hired the men and they weren't the type to get spooked easily.

"From Saturday morning till Sunday night, I want it done" with that he hung up. Ryo sat there listening to the tone, shocked that the boss wants him to send teenagers into a construction site when it could be unsafe and potentially cause a law suit, he must have tried everything else he could think of for his penny pincher boss to go this far. Then again these teenagers- some haven't spoken to their parents in years so he probably isn't worried about a law suit. Sighing Ryo started working on a list of people who he knew could handle it and who he knew would tag along even if he didn't ask them too.

**With Kyoya**

Kyoya made his way to school- why he wasted his time there he didn't know- yet everyday he woke up, got ready and made his way to the same place the same as every other teenager in the city. Kyoya sighed when he heard stomping coming towards him, he side stepped at the last second causeing Benkie to run face first in to a light post. "B-b-b-bull! Kyoya that really hurt!" tears were in Benkie's eyes as he seem genuinely hurt. Kyoya continued to walk away as if nothing happened. "Kyoya, buddy! Wait up!" Benkie gathered his things and raced after the older teen. Kyoya's phone started to buzz- he stopped dumb founded, he called people but people never call him. Kyoya flipped open the phone and spoke "Talk." Kyoya walked listening to the man on the other end of the line, kyoya let out a chuckle "why should I do your work for you Ryo? Aren't you the _Immortal Phoenix?_ Do it your self." Kyoya for kyoya could hang up Ryo pretty much yelled "_Wait! Aren't you Ginga's rival? Don't you want to be better than him at anything and everything?' _Ryo spoke franticly '_then prove that you are better and go in to the dark Nebula with Ginga and see who runs out first!"_ Ryo hoped he got throught to Kyoya be fore he could ask kyoya spoke "I'll call back for the details" and hung up.

"B-b-b-Bull! Who was that Kyoya, pal!?"

"humph" was Kyoya's reply as they entered the school gates._ 'Beat Ginga as something other than BeyBlade? He's smarter than seems.'_ Kyoya chuckled to himself as he thought about the look on Ginga's face when he finally lost to the king of beasts.

**With Ginga**

'_**Ginga Hagen would you please report to the office- that is all.' **_

"Oh man, oh man- how did they find out I was the one that ate the hamburgers for lunch already? I know it was before school even started but I had a light breakfast and I was sooooooo hungry." Ginga spoke to himself as he approached the office, upon opening the door he found several others in the room, Tubasa, Yuu, Hikaru, kyoya, Benkie, and Madoka. "wha- what's going on?"

Ryo walked out of the office bathroom to find all the teens had arrived "oh-er-um I wasn't expecting all of you so soon." Ryo said slightly embarrassed.

"Its school of coursed we'd come right away- every second out of class is a chance to eat Ice cream!" Yuu shouted jumping up and down.

"What do you want, Ryo?" Kyoya spat wanting to get to the point of why they were called here- not that he minded missing class but he wasn't going to stand there listening to a whole bunch of chit chat. They weren't called here for that.

"Leave it to Yoyo to ruin the fun." Yuu pouted

"I'm not ruining anything! I just don't want to waste time talking about things like ice cream."

"Ice cream is important!"

"I don't think it is as important as the director of the Japanese WBBA calling all of us to a meeting is."

"Anyway-'Ryo sat down at the big desk and folded his hands in front of his face-'I need you guys to go in to the Dark Nebula and check to make sure there are no remnants that could be hindering renovations."

"Why us, we're just Teenagers- Director?"

"Its easier to have brave people go in that knows the situation rather than explaining it all to someone else."

"So you're just using us so you don't have to pay someone." Tubasa dead panned.

Ryo anime fell and crawled back into the chair- "well in a way, yes- but I choose you all because you all know the gravity of this situation. If something left over form the dark nebula is freighting these men- I'm the one that interview them an they have nerves of steel – it must be something that could even kick start and organization much worse than the Dark Nebula." Ryo took a small sip of some orange juice to collect his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

If something left over from the Dark Nebula is freighting these men- I'm the one that interview them an they have nerves of steel – it must be something that could even kick start and organization much worse than the Dark Nebula." Ryo took a small sip of some orange juice to collect his thoughts.

"I need you all to go into the dark nebula and retrieve what ever is freighting these men, and return it to my hands." Ryo folded his hands in front of his face as he waited for the teen's reply.

"so I'm not in trouble for eating all the hamburgers?" Ginga asked pointing at himself, "you did what, Hagane?" the principle asked stepping into his office behind the teens. "Eh- because I didn't- Benkie ate all the ham burgers!"

"Wha- b-b-b-bull, that's not what, happened at all! Ginga was the one who snuck into the cafeteria this morning to eat breakfast! I was with Kyoya-bubby this morning! Right kyoya pal?" Benkie turned to look at kyoya for an answer. "hmpf" kyoya turned his head away uninterested as Benkie began to sob.

Ryo turned to Madoka "Madoka- I suspect the merci could be the cause of this- she dose have full control over the dark nebula building- I thought we reprogrammed her but I could very well be wrong- I've never been good with computers' Ryo laughed and rubbed the back of his head before getting serious once again. 'I would like you to try and remove merci- maybe her being in the building was the reason we couldn't reprogram her- assuming that's the reason the workers are scared."

"And if it isn't, director?" Hikaru asked, writing notes on her clip board.

"We won't know that until we try it- search the building for any thing else that could be causing this to happen." With that Ryuusei stood and excused him self leavening the students to their own devises.

"B-b-b-bull! What are we going to do Kyoya pal?" Kyoya crossed his arms and spoke with his eyes closed "what do you think we're going to do? We're going to do ask the director said- what ever is in that building can't be that scary, I wouldn't be surprised if it was just old pluming." Kyoya was actually curios as to what was scaring the workers. Kyoya turned a left shoveing his hands in his pockets as he walked out the door. "B-b-b-bull Kyoya! Wait for me!" Benkie stumbled after kyoya and out of sight.

Hikaru wrote down that Kyoya an Benkie would be going as well has her name- she stood looking busy waiting to hear if anyone else was going. She didn't wanting to be her- the bull head and the king of beasts.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the really late update- first I cracked my ribs from asthma attack then I tore a muscle in my leg getting hit with a softball (they aren't soft by the way) and now I have a cold so dunno when I'll be posting regularly (not like I ever did though) I just found this sitting on my laptop so I figured I would use it and let ya'll know what's going on.


End file.
